Szarzy ludzie
by Zdemotywowana
Summary: "(...)Zwykła, szara dziewczyna i zwykły, szary chłopak. Spotykają się w zwykłym, szarym parku. Rozmawiają o zwykłych, szarych sprawach." Na razie. Pierwszy fick, napisany pod wpływem chwili. Po czwartym roku. Szału nie ma, chociaż się staram. Zignoruję 6 i 7 tom i "lekko" naciągnę kanon 5. To chyba tyle. Zapraszam do treści c;
1. Chapter 1

Więc tak. To mój pierwszy fick, i długo zbierałam się do napisania go. Jest krótko (na razie) ale nie chciałam tego sztucznie wyciągać. Potem rozdziały będą się wydłużać, tylko muszę nabrać wprawy c; Jestem otwarta na wszelkie propozycje 'ulepszeń' i popraw gramatyki. Zdaję sobie też sprawę, że moja ortografia jest taka sobie. Więc bez hejtuf pliz ;-; Na razie ostrzeżeń nie ma, no może czasami jakieś wulgaryzmy. Resztę będę dopisywała przed rozdziałami c; Dobra, ja już nie przedłużam i zapraszam na rozdział (a właściwie prolog ;3)

* * *

Zwykły, szary dzień w zwykłym, szarym mieście. Zwykła, szara dziewczyna i zwykły, szary chłopak. Spotykają się w zwykłym, szarym parku. Rozmawiają o zwykłych, szarych sprawach. Ubrani są w zwykłe, szare, trochę za duże ubrania. Mają szarą skórę i nawet ich włosy już dawno straciły zdrowy połysk. Tylko oczy wyróżniają ich z tłumu. Szmaragdowozielone i fiołkowe.

Nic o sobie nie wiedzą. Tylko zwykłe, szare fakty. Ona nazywa się Natalie on Harry. On mieszka pod numerem 4 ona 8. Oboje uczyli się w internatach. Oboje nie mają rodziny.* Oboje są pewni, że ich spotkanie nie zdarzyło się przez przypadek. Oboje wierzą w magię. Oboje nigdy nie powiedzieli tego głośno. Oboje myślą, że to drugie jest całkowicie zwyczajne. Oboje się mylą.

Rozstają się. W oczach gasną wesołe błyski, które zawsze towarzyszą im podczas rozmowy. Czują, że nikt nie powinien widzieć ich razem. Wchodzą do domów. Ich powitanie wygląda tak samo. „Co znowu tak długo?! I gdzie są jajka?!" Oboje kończą z wielkim siniakiem na policzku. Oboje dziękują za to Merlinowi. Oboje zostają oddelegowani do pokoi. Oboje nie jedzą dziś kolacji. Oboje przyzwyczajeni są do takiego traktowania. Oboje piszą teraz list do przyjaciółki. Oboje boją się go wysłać. Oboje tego nie zrobili po stwierdzili, że widzą się jutro w pociągu. Oboje zasnęli wiedząc, że jutro będzie lepiej.

* * *

*Syriusza nie traktuję jako 'rodziny'. Chociaż Harry tak uważał.c;


	2. Chapter 2

Szary pociąg pędził po szarych torach. Mijał szare pola, a za oknami padał szary deszcz. W szarych przedziałach, pozasłanianych szarymi zasłonami siedzieli szarzy ludzie. Mieli oni szare twarze, które patrzyły na niego z wściekłością. Bo on, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył był, jak twierdzili, Chłopcem-Który-Pragnie-Uwagi. Chłopcem-Który-Skłamał. Marionetką Dumbledor 'a i bachorem, który pragnął sławy. On jednak pragnął być tylko Harry 'm. Chciał być zwykłym, szarym nastolatkiem, ze zwykłą, szarą rodziną. Ale nie mógł. Przez jednego czarnoksiężnika. Który powrócił „zza grobu". Ale Harry'emu nikt nie wierzył. Uznali, że jest żądnym sławy dzieciakiem, przyczepili mu metkę z napisem „wariat" i uznali, że to koniec. Jednak to nie był koniec. Voldemort wrócił, a Harry nie wiedział, co planuje. NIKT nie wiedział. Otworzył drzwi pustego przedziału. Swój szary kufer położył na szarej półce. Usiadł na szarym siedzeniu. Wpatrywał się w szary punkt za oknem. I wracał do domu.

Szarym korytarzem, szarego pociągu szła dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach. Za nią dreptała nieśmiało ładna brązowooka. Zaglądały do każdego szarego przedziału i zawsze otrzymywali taką samą reakcję zwykłych, szarych ludzi. Rzucali oni szybkie „Pełno" i wlepiali w nie swój ciekawski, szary wzrok. Były świeżym mięsem. Były nowe. Nie miały jedenastu lat. To nie zdarzało się często w Hogwarcie. A oni chcieli wiedzieć jak najwięcej. Więc wlepiali swoje szare ślepia jak sępy, czekające na żer. A dziewczyny szły. Patrzyły w szarą podłogę, otwierały szare, przesuwne drzwi i zadawały ciche pytanie „Wolne?" I w końcu los się uśmiechnął. Albo raczej wyszczerzył swoje żółte zęby w pogardliwym uśmiechu. W jednym z przedziałów, siedział samotny chłopak. Po zadanym pytaniu, nawet nie podnosząc głowy powiedział: „Siadajcie".

Siadajcie. Siadajcie. Siadajcie. Dźwięczało mi w uszach. Wypowiedziane tak znajomym głosem, lekko ochrypłym, od nieużywania. Podniosłam wzrok. Siedział schowany za czarnymi, niesfornymi włosami i wielką książką.

-Harry- ten, którego miała zobaczyć za rok. Ten, który sprawiał, że się uśmiechała. Ten, który wstawił się za nią, kiedy goniła ją banda Dudley 'a. HARRY.

-Natalie? To ty?- zapytał niedowierzając. Podniósł swoje szmaragdowe oczy znad książki i rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie. Chwilę później w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe ogniki, a on sam wypuścił tom z ręki i przytulił mnie. Po chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie, a ja zdołałam uchwycić zdziwione spojrzenie Jily.

-Jily to jest Harry. Harry to Jily Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Szary pociąg. Szare tłumy, szarych uczniów. Szare przedziały, szare twarze. Chłopak i dziewczyna. Rozmawiają. O przyjacielu. Przyjacielu? Przyjacielu. Chyba przyjacielu. Przyjacielu na niby. Przyjacielu na zlecenie. Przyjacielu dla większego dobra. Obłąkanym przyjacielu. Albo zwyczajnie o Harrym. Harrym Potterze.

-Miona. Nie rozumiesz. To już nie jest nasz Harry!- rudy chłopak tłumaczył coś dziewczynie z burzą kręconych włosów.

-Nie rozumiem, co się zmieniło Ronaldzie- oznajmiła dziewczyna. Ręce miała związane na piesi, a oczy spoglądały sceptycznie. Rudzielec westchnął ciężko.

-Miona, przecież dyrektor wszystko nam wytłumaczył! TO. NIE. JEST. HARRY.

-Ron! Jak tobą łatwo manipulować! Dyrektor powiedział, że Harry jest zły? Nie ma sprawy! Ale ja w to nie wierzę!

-Miona uspokój się! Jak myślisz? Dlaczego Harry zna mowę węży? Bo cząstka Sama-Wiesz-Kogo w nim jest! To nie jest Harry! To sam Czarny Pan!

-Niech to będzie i Merlin w sukience! Nie będę donosić na mojego przyjaciela!- w twarzy dziewczyny wyraźnie można było dostrzec furię. Oczy miotały błyskawicami, a włosy elektryzowały się od nadmiaru magii i energii w powietrzu. Chłopak chyba to wyczuł, bo uspakajająco położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

-Hermiono to dla jego dobra. Dla naszego dobra. Dla dobra całego czarodziejskiego świata. Dla większego dobra- szepnął. Dziewczyna pod wpływem tych słów uspokoiła się.

-Masz rację Ron. Dla większego dobra.- Uśmiechnęła się i wtuliła w Rudzielca. Nie zauważyła tylko chowanej różdżki i nie usłyszała cichej formułki zaklęcia.

Zaniemówiłem. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedziałem tak naprawdę, co powiedzieć. Zwyczajnie gapiłem się na rudowłosą. I szukałem naszych wspólnych cech. Ta sama skłonność do bałaganu na głowie, pomimo jej długich rudych włosów. Te same kości policzkowe. Ten sam nos. Przed oczami stanęły mi zdjęcia z albumu, który dostałem od Hagrida. Tak. Jily zdecydowanie przypominała moją matkę. A potem podniosła na mnie wzrok. Jej oczy były dokładnie takie jak w albumie. Dokładnie takie jak opowiadał Remus. Dokładnie jak orzech. Dokładnie brązowe.

Harry. Chłopak nazywał się Harry. Ciotka parę razy wspominała, że tak nazywał się jej brat. Nazywał, bo przecież umarł. Prawda? Chłopak uważnie mi się przyglądał. Spojrzałam w jego oczy. Wyrażały one nieme zdumienie. A potem się przedstawił.

-Harry Potter do panny usług, panno Potter- rzekł, a jego oczy mimo wesołych ogników wpatrywały się we mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Na mojej twarzy odmalowało się przerażenie. Porównałam go do zdjęć w albumie cioci, jej opowieści i nie miałam wątpliwości, że przede mną stoi nastoletnia kopia mojego ojca, która od czternastu lat powinna być martwa.

-Przecież ty nie żyjesz- spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.- Mówiłam ciotce, że to nienajlepszy pomysł wyjeżdżać do Anglii. Ale nie! Ona MUSIAŁA mieć przeczucie! A ja muszę widzieć martwych ludzi. Super!- Natalie chyba zauważyła, że zbliża się jeden z moich wybuchów, bo szybko wywlekła mnie z przedziału i rzucając tylko „Poczekaj Harry" zatrzasnęła przesuwne drzwi.

-_Czy mogę wiedzieć, co ty odwalasz?_- wysyczała mi wprost do ucha. Źrenice zmieniły się w szparki, a skóra stała się trupioblada.** Więc i ona będzie miała mały atak. Gorzej być nie może.**

-_Nic. Tylko właśnie zobaczyłam osobę, która od czternastu l nie żyje. Norma nie?- _odpowiedziałam jej tym samym. Z jej gardła wydobyło się głośne warczenie. **Czyli jednak może być gorzej. **

-_Harry żyje i ma się dobrze. Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałaś, ale przestań._

_-Kiedy ja nic sobie nie ubzdurałam. Natalie on wygląda dokładnie jak mój ojciec. Przecież widziałaś zdjęcia w albumie!- _nasze syki niosły się echem po korytarzu. Jej twarz pozostałą bez wyrazu, jednak w syku mogłam dosłyszeć nutkę strachu.

_-Twoja ciotka mówiła, że on nie żyje. Po co miałaby kłamać?_

_-Nie wiem. Może nie kłamała? Może była przekonana, że on nie żyje._

-Jily nie spekuluj. To zawsze wpędzało nas w kłopoty. Nie pamiętasz?- powiedziała z rozbawieniem. Na moją twarz wpłynął wielki rumieniec. Doskonale pamiętam.

- Przynajmniej znamy szkołę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny Nat. Wierzysz mi?

-W co ci wierzę? Ah w to! Tak. Jednak na razie radziłabym ci zostawić to w spokoju. Jeszcze namieszasz i wyjdzie tak jak na trzecim roku. Obiecaj mi to.

-Dobrze, obiecuję. Nie będę mieszać, dopóki on nie zacznie. Stoi?

-Stoi. Ale wracajmy już do przedziału, bo jakiś Rudy się na nas gapi.- zachichotała Natalie. Rzeczywiście piegowaty rudzielec przyglądał nam się z zaciekawieniem. I wyglądał jakby robił to od dłuższego czasu, bowiem na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Zachichotałam. Wystawiłam mu język i uciekłam do przedziału.

* * *

Nie lubię Rona. I dambladorra ;-; To będzie troszkę widać ;-; Przepraszam za zwłokę. Mama dorwała mi się do laptopa i 14 rozdziałów wpizduu ;-;


End file.
